1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle door handle, and a sensor device for installation in the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a vehicle door handle 900 for locking a vehicle door includes a handle cover 911, a handle body 912 and a sensor module 8. The handle cover 911 and the handle body 912 cooperatively define a space 90 therebetween. The sensor module 8 is disposed in the space 90, and includes a wireless detector 81 and a hand detector 82. The wireless detector 81 includes a metallic core 810, and a coil 811 wound around the metallic core 810. The hand detector 82 includes a sensor electrode 821 that cooperates with a sensor module (not shown in the Figures) to detect hand contact by sensing change of electrostatic capacitance. The components and the operation principles of the hand detector 82 can be referred to U.S. Pat. No. 7,598,753 titled “Human body detecting device for vehicles.” The metallic core 810 extends in a longitudinal direction of a vehicle, and the coil 811 is wound spirally around the metallic core 810 (see FIG. 3). The sensor electrode 821 is formed as a wiring harness with a long conducting and insulated wire folded back and forth a number of times to form a parallel overlap portion extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The coil 811 and the sensor electrode 821 are disposed side by side and overlap in the space 90 as shown in FIG. 2. Electromagnetic interference is produced between the wireless detector 81 and the hand detector 82, affecting the detection range of the wireless detector 81. Thus, the detection range of each of the mass manufactured vehicle door handles 900 varies from one to another. Moreover, the electromagnetic interference between the wireless detector 81 and the hand detector 82 may decrease the sensitivity of the hand detector 82. Furthermore, the metallic core 810 of the wireless detector 81 has sharp edges that can cause wear and tear to other components disposed in the space 90, increasing the chance of malfunctioning of those components.